Dive Into The Heart
by SoraKeyblade Master
Summary: After Naruto has defeated the Akatsuki, ending the third Shinobi War and earning him the title of Hokage, the Ninja world is once again at war. Strange creatures have been appearing throughout the five great nations and they are stealing peoples' hearts. A Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Rated M for Mature Content in chapters 3 and 6. Chapter 7 coming in December! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: The Day of Fate

**SoraKeyblade Master(AKA: Me):** Hey this is my first new story in forever!

**Ninja Jimmy:** Well it's about time! We still need to update Another Side of Love and The Legend of Link. We also have to update the youtube series.

**Me:** Sorry we've been busy with band and school you know that Ninja Jimmy.

**Ninja Jimmy:** So then why did we take the time to write this?

**Me:** Because I've been depressed and stressed and needed to blow off some steam by writing. Plus, I have tons of ideas for this and none for anything else at the moment.

**Ninja Jimmy:** Oh, right... Anyway SoraKeyblade Master doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. He does however own a Keyblade.

**

* * *

**

**Dive Into The Heart  
**Chapter 1: The Day of Fate

_Prolouge:_  
"It should have all ended after we defeated the Akatsuki, but it didn't. Meer weeks after we had captured or killed all of the Akatsuki's members there was a strange meteor shower that lasted for several nights. During the meteor shower these creatures started appearing from the shadows and were attacking innocent humans. From what our medical experts could gather, these creatures would steal the hearts of their victims and the victims would turn into one of them. We tried everything we could to stop them but none of our weapons had any affect on them and we were overrun by them. They've taken over there are only a few people who managed to survive them this far. But I fear the worst; the creatures grow stronger and smarter with each day, we are surrounded, and our hope is fading fast…" -From the diary of The Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

"Damn," I cursed as I looked through my binoculars. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" the woman with black hair asked. "It's bad Hinata-chan, there are thousands of them heading this way," I said with a downcast tone to my voice. Hinata said nothing and stood there silently as tears started to fill her eyes. I saw this and couldn't stand seeing her like this, "But don't worry Hinata-chan I'll protect you all from those creatures. After all, it's my duty as the Hokage, right?" I said in my normal carefree voice. "Naruto-kun…" she cried as she hugged me, "Promise me you won't let yourself get turned into one of them." I hugged her back and rubbed her hair, "I promise Hinata-chan, I promise," I said while trying to hold back my own tears. These Creatures had taken everything from me; my pride, my village, and most of my friends. I wasn't about to let them take Hinata or any more of my precious friends away from me. I would fight them until my very last breath.

We stood there and watched as the creatures approached all were somber and silent. "People of Konohagakure," I began, "today we face another test that could destroy us. But let us not forget the lessons of the Hokage: as long as you have the flames of hope burning inside of you, we will never be defeated no matter how dire the situation is. No matter what happens, don't loose hope and don't stop fighting, for the very moment you do you will have lost. The creatures will be here soon, now I ask of you all: Who will stand next to me and fight." Several people came forward volunteering to fight with me yet a majority of the survivors decided to not do battle against these creatures. I couldn't blame them, we had all scene what these creatures could do and none of our weapons seemed to work on them. "Thank you all for volunteering to do this," I spoke to everyone who had come forward, "this is our final stand so let's go out there and give them hell. We'll attack in four man cells making sure we watch each other's backs. Hit them with everything you've got and don't go easy on them."

They all broke off into four man cells as I leaned on a nearby tree. "Naruto-kun there is not enough people. There will have to be a two man cell and we can't just let…" Hinata began. I interrupted, "Don't worry Hinata I already knew this I will be in the two man cell to insure the second member doesn't get hurt." "H…Hokage-sama, if this is true then I would be honored to accompany you. I don't want anything to happen to you," she stammered. "Hinata-chan," I started, "you don't have to call me that you're one of my oldest and dearest friends, just call me Naruto." "Yes," she said with a slight blush, "Yes Naruto-kun." I looked at her as she shyly looked away from me and said, "You may be my partner if that is what you wish." "Yes Naruto-kun, thank you very much," she said as she looked back at me. By this time the four man cells had been formed and were waiting for orders so I signaled for them all to move out and take defensive positions around our camp.

We were able to hold them off for a little bit at first, but as the battle ensued more of are men were falling to theses creatures until Hinata and I were the only ones left fighting. "Naruto-kun we are surrounded!" Hinata shouted to me as she was struggling to hold the creatures at bay. "Don't worry Hinata we will make it out of this situation somehow," I said to her as I was fighting the creatures off in my Three-Tailed Transformation. "You'll see this will all be over with soon and then we can…" I was cut off midsentence. Hundreds of the creatures tackled me and I was sucked into the darkness. "NARUTO!" I heard a voice cry from far away as the darkness got deeper. "You who are strong of heart, have been chosen," I heard an omnipresent voice say, "The fate of the worlds is in your hands." A strange weapon appeared in my hand as a distant light appeared and began moving closer.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I saw in horror with my Byakugan as the creatures overran him and sucked him into the darkness. "NARUTO!" I cried as I ran over to where he had just been and tried to nock the creatures away from him. How ever much to my dismay I could not find a trace of him. I sank to my knees, my heart was heavy and my eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Naruto," I whispered as the tears began to flow down my face. I saw the creatures surrounding me and didn't care. I had no reason to live, everyone else had been wiped out and I had lost everything. "I'll see you in the next life my dear Naruto," I said as the creatures got ready to attack me.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

The closer the light got the clearer what was on the other side of the portal became. It was Hinata, she was on her knees crying and the creatures were about to attack her. "HINATA WATCH OUT!" I shouted as I ran forward into the portal. She looked up in disbelief as I ran past her from the portal. With one swing of my key shaped weapon I dispelled the creature closest to her and all of the other creatures hesitated at the sight of my key shaped blade.

"Hinata are you ok?" I asked as I stretched out my free hand to her. She immediately jumped up and hugged me as she buried her head into my shoulder still crying. "Naruto I though I had lost you," she sobbed. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm hear now and no matter what I will protect you," I said wrapping my arm around her waist as I watched the creatures retreat. "Naruto," she said with a weak voice as she tilted her head up to look me in the eyes and then closed her eyes and lifted her chin up slightly with her lips parted. "Hinata," I soothed as I closed my eyes and lowered my head to kiss her. Our lips meet and for that moment time stood still and all of our troubles melted away.

The ground suddenly began to shake violently and we lost our footing. I fell on my back and Hinata landed half on me as the ground continued shaking beneath us with a loud rumble. "Naruto-kun what's going on?" Hinata asked. The panic was clear in her voice as cracks formed in the ground all around us and the sky became pitch black. "I don't know Hinata-chan," I said as I held her close to me, "Just close your eyes, hold onto me, and don't let go. I promise that I will keep you safe." The darkness engulfed us and soon there was nothing except for Hinata and myself. I wrapped both of my arms around her and held her to my chest as we floated in the vast expanse of nothingness.

"Your love for one another has been proven pure," the omnipresent voice said once again, "You who loves the one no one else can, you have been chosen. The fate of the one you love is yours to share." With that a light appeared of in the distance and we began moving towards it. As we moved toward the light we both drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A/N:** In Japan you never call someone's name without an honorific such as san, kun, chan, or sama unless you are extreamly close with them. So when Naruto and Hinata only call each other by their first names it shows that they are very close._

**Me:** (Sighs) I wish I could have someone to hold in my arms like that.

**Ninja Jimmy:** What about me?

**Me:** That wouldn't work because (1) you are me and holding yourself is very lonely(and sad) and (2) you're a dude and holding someone the same gender as you in your arms is kind of awkward(especially for men).

**Ninja Jimmy:** Oh, right... Well please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet King Mickey

**ME:** Yay! Next Chapter and I'm finally out of my rut!

**NJ:** You were in a rut? Oh yeah, that right last chapter, I remember now.

**ME:** Just do the disclaimer already. ^.^

**NJ:** 0.o SoraKeyblade Master owns nothing other than himself, me and the story line.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dive Into the Heart**_

_Chapter 2: Meet King Mickey_

"_Today I came across something strange while searching for other Keyblade users. I was walking down an alley when I found this couple from another world sleeping on the ground. I could tell by their aura that they both wielded a Keyblade. However, the strange thing was that they appeared to have the exact same Keyblade aura emanating from them which suggested that they had the same Keyblade. It's true that there have been worlds where there have been more Keyblade users at the same time. However, in all of my travels I have yet to see two people who share the same Keyblade aura let alone the same Keyblade. I am very curious to find out more about this couple once I can get them to a safe room, but until they awaken I can not move them. In the mean time I must guard them from the Heartless…"_-From the diary of King Mickey.

* * *

(Hinata's Point of View)

I awoke in his arms with my head to his chest and I felt the warmth of his body and blushed. I started to look around to investigate our surroundings when I noticed a short cloaked figure with big ears. Just as I was about to speak to the person, he whispered in a friendly voice, "I'm glad you've awoken. Are ya 'll alright?" "Yes, there's nothing wrong with me as far as I can tell," I replied. "We need to get out of here, it's not safe. Please wake your friend and follow me," he said as he looked over his shoulder at us.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Naruto…Naruto-kun, please wake up," I heard Hinata call as she gently shook me awake. I sat up and stretched as I said, "Mornin' Hinata-hime." "Naruto-kun…" she began with a blush, "This strange man has requested that we follow him." "Eh? Why should you follow him?" I asked with a confused look to the mysterious cloaked figure with big ears. "I don't have time to explain right now but if you come with me I will explain things to you later. Please hurry there's not much time before they come." He said in a slightly worried voice. "Who?" I asked. Suddenly two of the creatures that had destroyed my village appeared from the shadows behind the cloaked man and he spun around and killed them with one swing of his key shaped blade and said, "Them, the Heartless. Now please follow me, I'll take you to a safe house." Without another word he started to walk off. I looked Hinata in the eye and nodded as we followed the short cloaked man.

We walked a ways until the cloaked man came to a fancy wall and appeared to perform some strange jutsu muttering something as the wall slid open revealing a hidden room. We entered and the wall slid shut behind us closing us in the well lit room.

"To answer your first question," the man said as he pulled down his hood revealing his mouse face, "I am King Mickey of the Disney Castle and like you I too have been chosen to wield the Keyblade." "So that's what you call the weapon you used to kill those creatures, I had one like it but it disappeared. A Keyblade…" I said trailing off. "You both have Keyblades," King Mickey started, "It's just whenever you don't need them they go away until you summon them again." Hinata just looked at him confused. "But I've never had one…" she said trailing off. "That's because you've never summoned it," King Mickey said. "How do I summon my Keyblade?" I asked him. "All you need to do is hold your hand and think about it," he said as he demonstrated by summoning his own Keyblade.

* * *

(Mickey's POV)

I watched as the boy named Naruto summoned his Keyblade. "Alright, I did it!" he exclaimed. He looked over to his friend and said, "Hey, Hinata-chan why don't you summon yours?" The girl named Hinata blushed a little as she replied, "Ok Naruto-kun." She nervously held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade and it was exactly the same as Naruto's. "It's just as I thought they have the exact same Keyblade," I was thinking in my head when I sensed something. "Their Keyblades are resonating with each other," I muttered to myself. "What does that mean King Mickey?" Hinata asked me. I was silent for a moment before I started explaining, "If you'll notice you both have the exact same Keyblade… and when ever you both have your Keyblades out the sense each other's presence and they both get a little bit stronger… it's almost as if the Keyblades want to be together… as if they were one weapon." That's when I saw that there was one difference between the two. Only Naruto's Keyblade had a keychain…

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"It's almost as if the Keyblades want to be together… as if they were one weapon," King Mickey said. "So that means our Keyblades get stronger when we both have them out?" I asked. "Basically, yes…" he said seaming lost in thought. "King Mickey," I started, "What were those creatures that attacked us back there?" the King sighed as he began his explanation, "Those creatures that attacked us are the scourge of the worlds, the Heartless. They travel from world to world stealing hearts and then eventual they even steal the heart of the world. Normally when a world is destroyed so are its inhabitants but, there have been many cases where people have survived the flood of heartless. Those who do survive usual are the ones who had the strongest hearts." "So then, it is possible that some people from my village survived the Heartless?" I asked. I noticed Hinata became more alert as we waited for the king's reply.

"It is possible," Mickey started with a hesitation, "however, not many will have survived the heartless… In most cases almost everyone vanishes into the darkness along with the world. The survival rate is around 10%." I was devastated by this news and I sat down onto the couch behind me silently. Hinata sat down with me trying to comfort me as she sat silently thinking. It was then she thought to ask something that I couldn't even think of asking with my mind being overcome with despair. "Your majesty," she began quietly, "is it possible to reclaim our world from the darkness and if we were to restore it would we also be able to regain our people from the darkness as well?" My spirit was instantly rejuvenated by the spark of hope that her question provided and as the king began his response that spark became a flame. "Yes it is possible for you to reclaim your world and yes you people would also be brought back from the darkness," as her continued a frown formed on his face, "However, it is not an easy task and your life would be constantly at stake." At this I stood up and looked down at Hinata who was still sitting on the couch as she looked back at me. "I AM THE SIXTH HOKAGE, UZUMAKI NARUTO," I began as I pulled out one of my kunai as I cut my hand and let some of the blood fall to the floor, "AND I SWEAR WITH THE BLOOD FROM MY HAND, THAT SO LONG AS I DRAW BREATH, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE RESTORED MY WORLD." I finished my blood oath and the king looked at me in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "You'll bleed to death if you don't stop the bleeding…" he trailed off as he noticed my hand had healed almost instantly.

* * *

(Mickey's POV)

"You'll bleed to death if you don't stop the bleeding…" I started to say as I noticed that his hand had already been healed. 'He didn't use a healing spell, so how did his hand heal?' I thought to myself. It was then I sensed it, his aura was strange, he had two of them and the second aura seemed very familiar… 'It's not the aura of the heartless but it's similar in a way to it… Arg! Where have I sensed this kind of aura before…? The Olympian Coliseum? No, it can't be, it can't be the…!'

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Sixth Hokage Naruto," the king began as he slowly backed away from me, "Would you be so kind as to tell my why you have a second aura within you that's demonic?" I replied in shock, "You can sense the Kyuubi sealed in me?!" "Yes all creatures have different aura, demonic auras being the least noticed yet most terrifying. This Kyuubi is it of any threat to us?" the king asked as he pointed at me. "Well not unless you plan on attacking me. If I get attacked I sometimes loose control and the Kyuubi will attack anyone or anything that stands in its way. Otherwise I have complete control over her," I stated calmly as the king began to calm down. "Oh ok, sorry I had a very bad experience with a demon in the Underworld of the Olympian Coliseum… I can still smell Cerberus's breath," the king said with a shutter.

"King Mickey, how do we restore our world?" Hinata asked. The king replied, "You'll have to travel from world to world searching to the door to kingdom hearts, once you find it you will be able to restore you world." "How do we travel between worlds?" I asked. "Here," he said as he handed me a letter, "Go find Cid and tell him that King Mickey has requested that you be taken to the Disney Castle. Once you get to the castle hand this to the operators in the Gummi ship garage and they will build you a ship and Queen Mini will provide a room for you to spend the night in while the ship is being built. Cid should be somewhere near where I found you." With that he started to leave. Wait, where are you going?" I yelled. "I have other matters to which I must attend to, sorry but I have to leave you," after saying this he disappeared into the shadows.

"Well Hinata, it looks like we're on our own," I said as I reached a hand out to her. "Shall we go my Ohime-sama?" I said in a loving voice. She blushed and got up from the couch as she wrapped her arms around my outstretched arm and kissed me on the lips before letting her head rest on my shoulder. "Yes Naruto, lets go," she replied in the most angelic voice as we walked together out into the night.

* * *

**ME:** . Sorry, it's so short, next chapter will be a littel longer... I hope. Anyway, please Review and for you own sake don't flame me.

**NJ:** That's right if you flame him... **I'lL BaNiSh YoU tO tHe 1oTh DiMeNsIoN wHeRe YoU'lL nEvEr Be AbLe To ReViEw FoR tHiS sToRy EvEr AgAin!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter with a BFH

**ME:** Al right! New Chapter! And I even let my inner pervert out to play a little bit!

**NJ:** Great... Now I have to go capture him again. -.-

**Me:** Nah, the story's rated M after all. Now do the disclaimer please.

**NJ:** Fine... SoraKeyblade Master owns nothing other than himself, me, the story line, and a Keyblade.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dive Into the Heart**_

_Chapter 3: The First Encounter with a B.F.H._

'_A wise man once said, "The size of a man has nothing to do with what he will become. It is instead the size of his heart and determination that determines what he will become and how well he will perform." Likewise it is not the size or number of friends that will make you happy. It is instead the quality of your relationships and how accepting of others you are that will determine your happiness.' - A moment of Zen from the author._

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

As we entered the town square I sensed immediately that something was off. "It's quite… too quite… something's wrong, there's no one here," I muttered to myself as we wandered to the center of the town square. That when she sensed it.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered as she began scouting the surrounding area. "Naruto, someone or something has erected some kind of force around the town square," she said calmly. "I believe that we will soon be…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence before the monster crashed down right in front of her. "Under attack!" she finished as she summoned her Keyblade defensively as the monster knocked her to the side effortlessly and she went flying at a wall.

"HINATA!" I shouted as I dashed between her and the wall. I tried to catch her but to my dismay all that happened was that we both were throw into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me as we hit the wall and still I refused to let go of her. It took me a while to regain be breath but when I finally was able to I asked, "Hinata, are you ok?"

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

It all happened so fast I barely remembered what had happened. The monster crashed down right in front of me and I barely had time to summon the Keyblade to block the attack. The next thing I knew I was flying towards the wall with my eyes closed and I felt the first impact. I expected it to be much harder than it was but then I felt the arms wrap around me and I realized that I hadn't hit the wall but a person. Then the second impact came and I heard the wind getting knocked out of him and realized that it was Naruto who had caught me. Then I felt something that made me start blushing.

"Hinata, are you ok?" he asked weakly as he regained his breath. I just nodded weakly and as I became aware of how he had caught me and my blush got deeper. He had caught me so that my back was flesh against his chest and stomach. I could feel all of his muscles against my back and it was driving me mad. And then I realized something else… when he caught me… even though he didn't mean to… his left arm was wrapped under mine and across my chest with his hand cupping my breast… as for his right arm… it was wrapped under my right arm down and across my stomach with his hand only inches away from my…

"Um… Naruto-kun," I said weakly hiding the fact that the entire situation was making me very aroused. "Thank you for catching me, but… could you let me go? This is a bit…" I paused thinking of a word other than arousing that would fit the situation. "Well, it's a bit awkward," I finished and blushed an even deeper shade of red keeping my eyes shut still. That's when it sunk in for him.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Well it's a bit awkward," Hinata said. That's when it hit me my left hand was the first to report I felt the soft warmth in my hand, it twitched, and I felt her reaction. She tensed up and I heard a slight whimper. It was then I also realized where my second hand had ended up.

'Good god, she must think I'm like that pervert Jiraiya,' I screamed in my head as I quickly let go of her and she took a couple of quick side steps away. I saw that she was blushing beat red when she was standing next to me and looking down at the ground shyly. "I'm Sorry Hinata," I said weakly as I blushed slightly. But my embarrassment was short lived because no sooner had I apologized the monster had made its way over to us. It took a swipe at us and we both barely dodged the attack.

That was the first time we were able to get a good look at it. It had a skeleton-like appearance with pistons and wires hanging out of the skeleton at joints. Its movement was very erratic and jerky and when it attacked you could hardly see its movements. On the chest there was what appeared to be a tattoo of a black heart with a red 'x' dividing it into four parts. "Naruto, it's a Heartless," Hinata exclaimed as she dodge another swift attack and parried with a swing of her Keyblade.

I ducked to avoid one of its attacks and summoned my Keyblade as I replied, "Right, and it's really big too, let's take it down Hinata!" after I cleared it's attacked I countered attacking one of it's legs only to find that the one I had smashed had nine other counterparts. "Hinata, the legs are the weakest part, take them out and it won't be able to move as fast," I shouted to Hinata. She nodded in compliance as we continued dodging attacks and destroying its legs until all legs had been destroyed.

We were standing next to each other and watching as the monster heartless continued to crawl towards us. "This heartless keeps coming at us even though we've cut off all of its legs, it just doesn't know when to quit," Hinata exclaimed as she inadvertently touched the tip of her Keyblade to mine. She quickly pulled her Keyblade away from mine but something strange began to happen. Both Keyblades began glowing brightly and began to pull towards each other.

We both let got of our Keyblades and they flew together mid-air and with a bright flash the two Keyblades became one. "Remember your Keyblades by them selves are strong, but when you combine them together their strength doubles," the omnipresent voice boomed, "However, neither of you can wield the combined Keyblade on your own. You must work together, and as your relationship strengthens so to will the power of your combined attack. Also you will find other ways to wield this blade as your relationship deepens. For this blade is The Master Key."

The Light faded as the new Keyblade just floated in mid-air. I reached out and grabbed it and found that I could not move it. "Let me help Naruto," Hinata said as she stood next to me and placed her hands on top of mine.

"Ok Hinata," I said with a smile. She got behind the blade as the heartless continued advancing toward us and wrapped both of her hands around the hilt. "Let's show this heartless we mean business," I whispered in her ear as I got behind her, laid my arm against her and wrapped both of my hands on the hilt on top of hers.

The heartless prepared to strike as we raised the key blade over our head and then brought it down slicing the heartless clean in half. It let out a terrible scream as it faded away. The Master Key disappeared as we both sighed with relief. "Wow that certainty was one B.F.H." I laughed as Hinata looked at me confused.

"What's that?" she asked still confused.

"It Stands for Big Fucking Heartless," I said with a chuckle and she smiled back.

After a moment there was a loud whooshing noise as a giant ship landed in front of us. The hatch opened up and from inside the ship emerged a tall, lanky blonde guy. "Ya' kids ok?" the man called as he wiped the side of his nose with his hand. We just stared silently for a moment. "Well you two must be the kids King Mickey told me about," he said motioning for us to get on the ship, "the name's Cid, now lets get out of here before more of them heartless show up."

We boarded the ship and Cid took off heading for the Disney Castle while Hinata and I sat in the back seat. Hinata leaned against me and rested her head on my chest. "Hey Hinata," I started as she looked up at me letting me know she was listening, "I'm sorry about what happened back there." I blushed a little bit becoming embarrassed.

Hinata shook her head and looked me in the eyes and said, "It's ok Naruto, It was an accident." She seamed to think for a little bit and then blushed as she looked down towards her feet and did that cute thing she does with her fingers when she gets nervous. "And actually… I… I kind of… enjoyed it Naruto-kun," she said turning beat red.

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you Hinata-hime," I whispered as I put my legs to either side of her and leaned against the wall of the ship.

She scooted back so then she was sitting between my legs with her back to me. She turned her head to kiss me one last time before leaning back with her back to my chest and her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and whisper, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**NJ:** That was your inner pervert? -.- Pathetic...

**ME:** I kept him on a leash... But next time I'm gonna let him run free. XD

**NJ:** Oh joy!

**Me:** Shut up! Anyway... Please Read and Review.

**NJ:** Don't flame! **Or I wIlL bE fOrCeD tO tAkE dRaStIc AcTiOn!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Disney Castle

**Me:** Yay! I finally updated!

**NJ:** About time! I've been sitting here for ages waiting for you to get your rear in gear on something. You still need to finish my movie script.

**Me:** Hey, shut up! I was very busy with school work and was working things out with people.

**NJ:** Huh...? Oh! Right, that school work and those people.

**Me:** Anyway, sorry this chapter is really short.

**NJ:** SoraKeyblade Master owns nothing other than himself, me, the story line, and a Keyblade.

_**

* * *

Dive Into the Heart**_

_Chapter 4: Welcome to the Disney Castle_

"_Love is not just an attraction to someone, it is much more. True love is not impossible but it is rare and should be cherished. It consists of the following: one, you enjoy spending time with that person to the point where you want to spend all of your free time with them; two, you would do almost anything for that person with out a question; and three, you care more about their wellbeing than your own."- Another moment of Zen from the author._

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Alright we're here, wake up you two lovebirds," said Cid. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was Hinata snuggled up to my chest. "Well come one get up you two, I ain't got all day to sit here and let you two snuggle," Cid said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," I replied as I looked at Cid.

"Well come on then, wake her up and lets go," Cid said as he turned to leave.

"Ok," I replied as I looked back down at Hinata. In her sleep Hinata had turned onto her side and curled up into a ball against my chest. I smiled as I watched her sleep for a moment before I woke her up. I started rubbing her shoulder and then kissed her on the forehead. "Ohime-sama(A/N 1), it's time to wake up," I called to her softly.

"Mmm… Naru…to… kun?" she mumbled as opened her eyes sleepily and then snuggled her head against my chest.

"Come on Hinata, we got to get up and follow Cid," I said as I kept rubbing her shoulder.

"But… I don't want to move… I like being with Naruto-kun like this," she pouted as she continued snuggling against my chest.

I smiled as I replied, "I like it too Hinata, but we have to go now, we will have plenty of time to snuggle after we see Queen Minnie."

"Fine," Hinata pouted as she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and stretching. As I stood up she wrapped her self around my and we walked out of the Gummi ship.

"Right," said Cid, "Welcome to Disney Castle, the queen should be waiting through those doors. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that Cid climbed back into his Gummi ship, took off, and flew out of site.

"Let's go Naruto," Hinata said as she pulled my arm tighter to her chest.

As soon as we entered the castle we were greeted by Queen Minnie. "Why hello there," she said, "I'm guessing that King Mickey sent you two here."

"Yes Queen Minnie, he told us to give this to the Gummi Garage operators," I replied as I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to the Queen.

"I see," she replied as she opened the letter and read it. As a walking broom was passing by she called out to it, "Excuse me, could you please take this to Chip and Dale?" The broom sprouted arms and saluted as the queen handed it the letter. "Now if you'll follow me I will show you to your room," the Queen said as the broom walked off around a corner. We followed her until we came in front of a big door. "This is your room," the Queen said as she opened the door, "There is a bathroom in here with nightgowns and clean towels. If you need anything just ring the bell and one of the enchanted brooms will come and help you. Please enjoy your stay with us and welcome to the Disney Castle." As soon as she finished the Queen left and closed the door behind her.

"Man, this sure is a nice room," I said as I looked around in amazement.

"Yes, it's very nice," replied Hinata.

Just then my stomach started to rumble. "Hey Hinata, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, a little bit," Hinata replied with a nod. "Are you going to ask them for food?" she asked.

I just nodded as I rang the bell and one of those walking brooms appeared. We asked the broom and it left and returned five minutes later with two large bowls of ramen. Hinata and I talked about various things while we ate the ramen on the bed and after a good thirty minutes we had finished eating.

"Naruto," Hinata started with a slight blush, "I'm going to go take a bath now."

"Ok Hinata, I'll be waiting for you here when you're done," I replied as she slipped into the bathroom still blushing slightly. Once she closed the door I flopped back on the bed and before I knew it I had drifted off.

* * *

A/N 1: Ohime-sama literally means high princess. I'm using this a Naruto's pet name for Hinata from now on.

**Me:** Hey guys guess what! You get to choose what happens next!

**NJ:** WHAT!? You're letting the fans control what happens next?! Now there's now telling what could happen.

**Me:** Relax, I'm giving them options. Your options are: **A)** Naruto wakes up the next day with Hinata snuggling with him **B)** Naruto wakes up as Hinata comes out of the bathroom and they get all touchy-feely or **C)** same as B) only they go all the way.

**NJ:** Great you're letting the inner pervert go on a rampage aren't you?

**Me:** I won't know until the fans vote.

**NJ:** Right... (Gives Jimmy a skeptical look.) Don't flame! **Or ElSe!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Fond Memories

**Ninja Jimmy:** About time you updated!

**Me:** Hey I've been busy with college, cut me some slack. Besides I have been having trouble making the love sceen seem realistic.

**Ninja Jimmy:** Pft, like I said you have no experience since you're a virgin.

**Me:** Shut up! Please enjoy.

* * *

**_Dive Into the Heart_**

_Chapter 5: Hinata's Fond Memories_

(Hinata's POV)

I closed the door behind me and started taking my clothes off as I prepared my bath. As I continued undressing the thoughts of everything that had happened over the past few days raced through my head. The destruction of out world… How Naruto saved me from the heartless… Our kiss, the kiss I had been waiting for so many years for… Naruto's promise to protect me… All the times he said he loved me… As I slipped into the bath another thought popped into my mind. I remembered how he had caught me and started to blush. I wasn't blushing because I was embarrassed that it had happened. I was blushing because I had enjoyed it.

After a few moments I found myself just thinking about Naruto. I was curious about what he was doing so I used my Byakugan to look through the wall and into the bedroom. As I watched him sleeping I followed his chakra with my eyes as it circulated through his body. As my eyes lazily followed his chackra stream I recalled a conversation father and I had had shortly before the heartless had arived.

(Flashback)

"Hinata-san, since you are the eldest child you will be the successor of our clan. Tradition dictates that the sucessor get married shortly after coming of age. Since you will be coming of age soon, is there anyone that you would like to marry?" father asked.

This caught me off guard and I as I replied, "Yes… I do… But I don't think you would approve of him…"

Father took a sip of his tea as he thought. "Hinata, I only care about your happiness, what makes you think I would not approve of him?" father questioned.

"Because… It's Naruto-kun… I'm in love with him…" I replied weakly and prepared myself to be shot down.

"Hmm…," he thought as he took another sip of his tea, "Well, he is a decent boy and he has grown very strong despite his circumstances… He seems to have proved himself as a good ninja… I have no objections." He took another sip of his tea and set it down on the table as he looked at me.

I stared in disbeliefe. "You have no objections?" I asked dazed. "But I thought you and the other villagers hated him… I mean you all used to treat him so poorly," I continued bitterly.

My father took a sip of tea and then calmly replied, "I admit that the villagers and I have treated the boy horribly in the past. However, I now realize that we were all wrong in doing so. I've seen how you act around him and I can tell that you truly do love him Hinata. I have come to the conclusion that he is a decent man. That is why I have no objections to you marring him." Father smirked and then continued, "However, I have noticed him chasing after Sakura-san." He winked as he finished, "Looks like you will have to win him over."

(End Flashback)

I smiled as I thought to myself, "Well father, it looks like I've won him over."

* * *

**Ninja Jimmy:** That was...

**Me:** Shut up! Please review!

**Ninja Jimmy:** And don't flame unless you want to find out how much of a pyromaniac I am! (Laughs evilly.)


	6. Chapter 6: A Night to Remember

**Me:** Hi guys, Iknow it's been like 3 years but I'm back with the next of Dive Into the Heart.

**NJ:** Holy crap! You're still alive!

**Me:** Yes, I got lost on the road of life for quite a while, besides I didn't know how to write this chapter for the longest time. Now on with the disclaimer!

**NJ:** SoraKeyblade Master owns nothing!

* * *

_**Dive Into the Heart**_

_Chapter 6: A Night to Remember_

"_In my opinion there are three different types of marriage. The first type is a legal marriage, an acknowledgement by the state recognizing the union of two people. The second is a spiritual marriage, the joining of two souls before their god. The third is a carnal marriage, the marriage of the flesh, when two bodies become one, sex. When two people love each other they only need the spiritual marriage. The spiritual marriage is the only prerequisite for a carnal marriage to take place and it can even be something as simple as a vow to love and protect made to one by the other."-A moment of Zen from the author._

* * *

(From now on I will be doing this all from third person.)

After several more minutes of watching Naruto as she bathed Hinata finally got out of the bath and dried herself with a towel. She slipped on a bath robe before she opened the door to the bedroom where Naruto was sleeping.

Naruto stirred from his slumber from instinct as he heard the faint click of Hinata closing the door behind her as she entered from the bathroom. He opened his eyes watched as she walked over to the bed in her loosely tied bathrobe with new found confidence as she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. The robe barely contained her massive bosom leaving much of her cleavage exposed and the bottom of it didn't even come halfway down her thigh showing off her silk-like legs. He couldn't help but stare at her with his mouth agape as he watched her walk over to the bed.

"Naruto-kun," she said in a seductive voice as she leaned over to kiss him causing one of her breast to fall out of her robe. Naruto returned the kiss and began caressing the side of her face with on hand as he slowly pulled her down onto the bed with the other causing her to land right on top of his chest with her hand right on his groin. After a few minutes more of their lips being lock Hinata broke from the kiss with a perverted grin and blush on her face at the same time. "N-naruto-kun," Hinata began with her usual stutter before her hormones bolstered her confidence and she continued seductively, "Is that a scroll in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Naruto blushed as he realized where Hinata's hand had been and became nervous as she activated her Byakugan. "I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hate me!" he stammered hoping Hinata wouldn't punch him for being a pervert.

Hinata giggled and smiled when she saw his reaction before she blushed as she watched more chakra flow down to his member. "Wow it certainly is big…" she said as she lightly stroked his chest with her finger as she imagined what was to come. "I really don't mind Naruto," she said as gazed at Naruto with her Byakugan activated as she poured a little bit of her chakra into Naruto with her finger causing him to shiver with pleasure, "Because it's natural for a man to be turned on when he sees the body of the woman he loves." She paused to think for a minute before she continued, "Just like it's perfectly natural for a woman to be turned on and want to be touched by the man who loves and is turned on by her." Hinata said blushing deeply as she took Naruto's hand and placed it on the breast that had fallen out of her robe earlier.

"Hinata… I…" Naruto started to say before he was cut off mid sentence by another kiss from Hinata that was more aggressive than the last. Going with it Naruto returned the kiss with equal fever as their tongues began to dance with one another as he began to gently squeeze and caress the breast in his hand causing Hinata to let out a soft gasp of pleasure before she continued kissing him.

Feeling more bold Hinata repositioned on the bed so then she was straddling Naruto, wanting to feel him against her as she pulled his shirt over his head revealing the many scars Naruto had on his chest. She took a moment to admire his well toned muscles and wonder where he had gotten the many scars before he attacked him with another passionate kiss. She ran her hands up and down along his side as he tugged lightly at the knot that held her bathrobe closed causing it to come undone. Hinata broke the kiss with a blush as she slowly removed her bath robe and tossed it to the floor. "Well… what do you think, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered with embarrassment as this was the first time she had shown her body to a man.

Naruto stared for a while allowing his eyes to trace the curves of her body from head to toe. Seeing Hinata start to look away in shame he immediately sat up causing her to fall onto her back with legs sprawled across the bed giving Naruto a clear view of her privates. She became even more embarrassed and looked down before a firm but gentile hand pushed her chin making her look back up at Naruto who kissed her before he whispered, "Hinata, your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

This made the young Hyuga smile as she cried tears of joy. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" She said as she pulled Naruto on top of her and into another passionate kiss. Naruto caressed her side as Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer causing him to rub against her through his pants. Hinata let out a moan which broke their kiss. "Naruto-kun," she said with lust filled eyes, "I want me to make me yours, please take me now."

"Are you sure you're ready for this Hinata? I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said with concern for his lover as he undid his pants.

"Yes, I'm ready, please just do it," Hinata said with a longing expression on her face.

"Ok, I'll do it," Naruto said as he positioned himself at her entrance and the slowly entered her eliciting a gasp followed by a loud moan from Hinata as the two became one in body and in soul.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The young Jonin found himself in front of a giant door that had a face and appeared to be snoring quite loudly. The young man looked up to see that there was a ceiling blocking his view of the sky. He turned toward the door having decided to knock and sighed heavily before knocking, "How troublesome…"

* * *

**Me:** Right so that was the chapter, me and my buddy have already plotted out a lot of ideas for the possible future of this story so be expecting a new chapter in either late December or early January.

**NJ:** Wow, you did a really great job writing that sex scene, it was almost worth the three year wait. How did you do it?

**Me:** That's for me to know and for you to stop asking about, now do the Flame warning.

**NJ:** Don't be a hater cause you didn't get to mate 'er.

**Me:** That was terrible, just stick to the script. -.-

**NJ:** Fine, no flames please.


End file.
